parental duties
by Conquering Angels
Summary: Set at the start or season 3, what if sydney was missing for only a year and Vaughn got a lead that she was alive what whould he do.
1. Default Chapter

**Parental Duties **

**Summery: **Set at the begging of season three but instead of it being 2 years since she went missing it is only one, Vaughn isn't married to Lauren but they are living together.

Michael Vaughn, rolled over in his bed and saw his girl friend Lauren Reed sleeping peacefully. He had never thought that after his last girlfriend Sydney Bristow died in a house fire he could be happy again, but when he met Lauren she was something different, she was…

Not Sydney.

His phone started ringing, he looked over at the clock on the wall, and it was 4am he wondered who was but any the less he picked it up.

"Vaughn" he answered

"Weiss?" he asked

"No its Dixon, we need you to come in, there is a situation…..regarding Sydney"

With that he hung up, Vaughn didn't need to be told any thing else because as he heard the word 'Sydney' it didn't matter what it was because good or bad it was about Sydney.

Vaughn got dressed in his normal work cloths and by this time Lauren had woken up, and was looking at him slightly confused.

"Michel?" she asked sleepily

"Yeah"

"What are you doing, its 4.am:"

"They need me to go in its something important I can't tell you about, but I will see you there later"

"Sure ok" and with that she went back to sleep.

Vaughn, walked into the C.I.A head quarters about 20 minutes later and went straight up to Weiss, Dixon and Jack Bristow,

"Vaughn, we had a lead that Sydney is not in fact dead as we thought that she is alive," Dixon said

"What?!"

"Go to medical services, your questions will be answered there"

Vaughn walked into medical services, and a man who was a C.I.A doctor came up to him

"Agent Vaughn, I presume"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Come with me"

The doctor lead Vaughn over to a crib where inside lay a baby sleeping peacefully, he could tell that the child was not more that three months old.

"Agent Vaughn, this child was…. Some how got to us, she is the link to the Agent Sydney Bristow"

"How?'

"This child is Sydney Bristow's daughter, also yours"

"Excuse me"

"DNA confirmed that this child is Sydney Bristow's and yours, she is three months old meaning that Sydney couldn't have died when her house burned to the ground"

"What do you think happened to her?"

"My best guess is that, after her fight, she was abducted the house set alight, and then they kept her alive during her pregnacey and now that she has given birth sent the child hear a then planning to do something to the mother"

"Thank you" was all Vaughn said he went over to the crib and looked at the child inside he couldn't believe that this child was his, he had a daughter, and he couldn't believe it. The doctor came back up to him.

"Also with the child came this" he said as he handed Vaughn an envelope. He opened it and read it. When he finished he could feel someone looking at him, he turned to the door and saw Jack Bristow standing their,

"Agent Vaughn, what is the lead"

"This" was all he said

Jack made his way over to were Vaughn was standing, and Vaughn reached inside the crib and gently lifted up the sleeping baby

"Jack this is your granddaughter, Isabelle Bridget Vaughn"

"She is alive Jack, Sydney is alive "


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

**This is what the letter to Vaughn from Sydney said **

_Dear Michael, _

_It feels wired saying your first name, remember once you asked me why I never cal you Michael, and I answered sometimes, well this is one of those times any way _

_If you are reading this letter then you will know that I am in fact alive and that I didn't died when my house burned to the ground. I can not tell you were I am and that I did not plan this, I mean to dispear on you. _

_All I can tell you is all the information that I know, im not sure if you or the CIA has ever heard of a group called The Covenant well they are the ones responsible form my disappearance and the fire at my home. _

_They want information, but they have not begun torching me yet as it might harm our baby. No Michael this is not a typo when I went missing I was pregnant with our child, and I am guessing that you have met her. _

_Michael we have a daughter, and I am trusting you to take care of her for me, until I can return._

_Our daughter is part of us both, and that is why she is named after us both Michael her name is Isabelle as a name I had always wanted as a child and Bridget after your mother_

_Please looked after our daughter until I can or it is safe for me to come back, please do not give up on us I have faith that you and Isabelle will look after each other, she is your link to me so please keep her safe. _

_All my love, your guardian angel _

_Sydney _

_P.S _

_You are my guardian angel, and ialso i need you to know that i love so you much_


End file.
